


I'm Just A Jealous Guy

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has settled in far too easily for Ray's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I'm Just A Jealous Guy  
> Character: Ray  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Sam has settled in far too easily for Ray's liking.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was The Seven Deadly sins and this is envy.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Ray has been Gene’s second for a while, not by rank but where it matters in the squad room. He’s thinking about applying for the job when Tyler swans in. Ray is pleased that he’s having trouble fitting in.

He hoped Tyler would leave but slowly he changes the team around him. Chris looks to him for advice on his career, the Guv listens to his opinions on cases, he’s even brought Annie on to their team. He watches Chris talking to Tyler again, wishes Chris still looked up to him the way he does Sam. He’s not jealous really.


End file.
